Data transmission in communication systems involves sending information over a pathway. Digital data is represented as a stream of bits or bytes, which may be sent from one location to another. As the data is sent from one location to another, the receiver might observe partially received message fragments and/or parts of the message delivered out-of-order with respect to each other. Current methods used to check data integrity include several steps. First the sender initiates message transmission. Next, the sender must ensure that the message meets standards of global consistency. Then, the sender must notify the receiver that a message has been sent by, for example, sending an interrupt or increasing a counter. These methods are resource-intensive, requiring high amounts of processor power and slowing data transmission, and are therefore expensive to implement.